


Venting Frustrations

by maliayukimura



Series: Allison Argent Rarepair Week 2016 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Frustration, Making Out, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When human life leaves Malia feeling frustrated, Allison finds a way to help her relieve some of her frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venting Frustrations

It’s been weeks since Malia has turned back into a human and got out of Eichen House. Readjusting to human life has been hard on her. She lacked the social graces, always said the wrong thing, struggled to keep up with her school work, and was so behind on pop culture. Human life left Malia feeling frustrated all the time.

Allison noticed how frustrated Malia has been lately and suggested that they do something to help vent out her frustration. That is how they two of them ended up fucking on the floor of the Argent’s in-home dojo; although, to be fair, they started out sparring.

“Come on,” Allison yelled out, circling Malia, ready for a fight. “Just hit me already!”

Malia looked unsure at the girl in front of her. “I don’t want to hurt you. I have super-strength unlike you.”

Allison smirked and then threw a punch which Malia easily blocked. “I’m a hunter, Malia. I know I can take it,” she called out, throwing another punch which Malia blocked again.

Malia shock off her fear of hurting Allison and threw a punch. Allison blocked it and countered it with a kick, knocking Malia to the ground. When she stuck out her hand to help Malia up, she was pulled down to the ground and pinned by Malia.

After hovering over Allison and staring at her lips for a few seconds, Malia leaned down and hungrily attacked Allison’s lips. The kiss was aggressive, but Allison happily obligated her, deepening the kiss.

Allison reached up and pulled Malia down closer to her. She wrapped her leg around her and clawed at her back. When she had Malia distracted, Allison used her leg to push Malia over and reposition them so that she was on top. Allison broke the kiss to sit up and pull her tank top off.

Malia sat up with her and helped Allison finish pulling off her tank top before she pulled off her own shirt. She pulled off both her and Allison’s sport bras as well.

Allison’s hands went straight to fondling Malia’s breasts as Malia pressed kisses along her neck and shoulder. Allison let out a moan when she felt Malia bit down on her neck.

In retaliating, Allison pinched Malia’s nipple, causing Malia to moan.

“I know a good way to help you let out some of your frustrations,” Allison said, her voice a little raspy and breathy.

“And what would that be?” Malia asked, just barely lifting her mouth off of Allison’s neck before returning to suck on it.

“Orgasms–” Allison let out a high-pitched whine as Malia bit her neck once more. “…are a great way to relieve stress.”

Malia had worked her way down Allison’s neck and landed on her chest. She placed a light kiss on the top of her breast before licking hungrily at the nipple. She took the nipple into her mouth and sucked, letting her tongue circle all around it.

Allison let out a moan before slowly pulling Malia off of her breast, causing Malia to quirk an eyebrow up at her in slight confusing. “I thought you liked that,” Malia said, upset and confused.

“I did like that, a lot actually, but I wanted to be sure you heard me,” Allison said, reassuring Malia. When she saw that Malia was waiting for her to continue, she repeated herself, “I said that orgasms are a great way to relieve stress.”

“And how do you suppose that happens?” Malia asked absent-mindedly while she fondled Allison’s breast, pinching and tugging lightly on her nipples.

Allison had to bite her lip to fight off another moan. “I can eat you out,” she suggested.

Malia pouted. “But I wanted to get you off,” she whined.

Allison laughed at the other girl’s antics. “That can be arranged.”

Allison pulled Malia into one last hard kiss before pushing her down onto her back. She then pulled off her own shorts and underwear before getting up and setting herself down onto of Malia’s face.

“How’s that?” Allison asked, wondering if she was okay with their positions.

Instead of a verbal answer, Allison felt Malia’s tongue swipe across her slit. She let out a moan in respond. A few seconds later, Malia answered, “Perfect.”

As soon as Allison got the verbal consent from Malia and then felt her go back to licking and sucking at her clit, she bent down over Malia’s body and pulled off her shorts and underwear. Malia happily lifted her hips to help Allison pull off them off.

Allison placed a kiss on Malia’s top of her thigh before moving her mouth lower. Malia spread her legs wider to allow Allison better access.

Allison slowly draped her tongue all Malia’s slit, enjoying the sensation of Malia shivering in excitement beneath her. She then brought her tongue up to and circled Malia’s clit, causing the girl to let out a loud moan.

Malia retaliated by flicking her tongue against Allison’s clit, causing her to gasp. It soon became a competition between the two girls to see who could get the other off fast.

Allison alternated between licking at and sucking Malia’s clit into her mouth. Malia’s method was more along the lines of darting her tongue in and out of Allison’s slit.

It didn’t take long for both girls to climax. Malia was first, and Allison followed right after her.

Allison rolled off of Malia and laid on the floor beside her; both girls exhausted and basking in the orgasm-afterglow. They turned to look at each, both still breathless.

“Woah,” Malia said, a little short of breath. “That was–“

“Amazing,” Allison finished the other girl’s sentence.

They both laid there, staring up at the ceiling and trying to catch their breaths for a few minutes, before either of them spoke again.

After a few more minutes, Malia rolled over onto her side and propped herself up on her elbows to look at Allison. “That really helped,” she said.

Allison smiled. “Then maybe we could do it again some time,” she replied.

Malia leaned over and kissed her on the lips. “I’d like that.”

After a few more minutes, the two girls got dressed again and left for the pack meeting at the loft that evening.

And neither girl seemed to notice the looks the other pack members were giving them due to the two of them reeking of sex. Or if they did notice, they didn’t seem to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven: Free Choice  
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
